


Seven Hairless Tomatoes

by Belsmomaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acrophobia, BOFA AU, Baking, Battle of Five Armies, Beards, Character Death, Cooking, Family, Grief, Humiliation, Superstition, feelings of shortcoming, female oc - Freeform, fond memories, learning a lecture, live after the battle of five armies, magnificent head of hair, mentioning of nightmares, reclaiming of Moria, tattling and gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following shortstories were part of an advent calender of last year that I wrote for PadBlack.<br/>The words (chapter headings) were chosen by a random generator and the leading persons were also chosen at random. Sometimes there is more than one story to a word, but mostly they aren't connected. </p><p>You'll find all different kinds of characters from middle earth in on it, at the moment only from the Hobbit.<br/>Genre and themes change quite randomly.<br/>Characters and tags will be adjusted with following chapters.</p><p>This time:<br/>Dis ponders about the important men in her life - and their head of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hairless - 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't publish all 24 stories since a part of it refers to OCs of one of my headcanons that isn't really written yet. So, these stories would be quite incomprehensible (well, except for PadBlack).
> 
> I hope you have fun anyway and like these little snippets.  
> I'm always glad to hear your opinion!

 

Hairless

 

(Dis)

 

 

Silently she stood in the doorway, her shoulder against the frame, and watched the two men inside the living room. They were enjoying the peaceful tranquillity of the evening with their pipes in front of the fireplace, softly chatting.

One of them was her brother. Without doubt recognizable from his impressive, dark head of hair, so similar to her own. Thick hair. Groomed and long. Decorated with a few braids, just enough to not create the impression that his appearance didn’t matter to him. He liked it simple. And although he wore his beard short since their displacement from Erebor his look could definitely stir a women’s blood.

Her Bili had been totally different. His long, blond hair had always been neatly braided in complicated patterns without appearing pompous or smug. And she’d been the only one who’d been allowed to bury her hands deeply into his wild mane. The only one who’d been allowed to bring his glorious hair into utter disarray. Oh how she’d loved the feeling of his soft locks between her fingers.

Then there also sat Dwalin in front of the fireplace. Dwalin with his shaggy beard and his wreath of dark hair that looked as if it was made of wire wool. And the biggest part of his head was totally bold. So very un-dwarvishly hairless. 

Why then – in the name of Mahal – did her legs turn to jelly at this sight?


	2. Amulet - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the battle of five armies Oin finds something unexpected.

 

Amulet

 

(Oin)

 

 

Not one of them would’ve thought that an already terribly intricate affair could get that much worse. But here it raged, an epic battle. Directly in front of Erebor’s doors. And they would not stand idly by and let orcs take possession of their home. Not after all the hardship to get it back.

They were ready! Geared up in the most accurate chain mail, chest protectors and other armaments and equipped with the best weapons possible. There was more than enough in the armoury and treasure chamber of Erebor to offer them an optimum of protection and to boost their moral with one or the other piece of jewellery of their old home.

In doing so Oin had spotted something really special within the infinite expanse of gold: an amulet. A round plate of mithril, maybe as wide as his palm, edged into a band of impeccable silver. A portrayal of Erebor engraved into its surface in excellent detail. A magnificent piece of work: memory and reward, all in one.

Only moments later he found himself in the middle of the battle. Dwarves, humans and elves fighting together. For the time being all differences were forgotten to confront the danger of a mighty common enemy.

Another orc fell and Oin turned to the next. That’s when he noticed his brother nearby butchering an orc with his axes. Gloin seemed to call out to him, but even without the noise of battle he would’ve most likely not understood a word. He just wanted to start fighting again when his brother’s eyes widened in terror.

On the spur of the moment he turned as fast as possible but he was too slow to dodge the spear of a cackling orc. The rusty metal crashed against his chest and dragged him to the ground. He realized dizzily that Gloin beheaded the beast before he knelt down beside him.

Stupid boy, they were in the middle of a battle! He should never turn his back to the enemy!

Coughing he pressed a hand on his aching chest and sat up as soon as he was able to.

“What? But… brother?” Gloin stammered bewildered but without doubt delighted to find his brother alive.

Oin grabbed the delicate chain at his neck and pulled the amulet out of his armor. Gloin’s eyes widened at the sight, immediately assessing the immense value.

A subtle scratch decorated the edging silver. The mithril in between was spotless.

“A fine lucky charm you picked there!” Gloin laughed.

Oin grinned and let his brother help him up. After all there were still orcs to kill.


	3. Amulet - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves tried to reclaim Moria but they were overrun by orcs.  
> And in the middle of it all Ori's looking for an old friend who'd asked for him...

 

Amulet

 

(Ori)

 

 

Ori hurried through the broad corridor towards the auxiliary sickbay. The closer he got to his destination the more wounded lay moaning and praying on the ground at the sides of the hallway. They had no more space and no people to treat them properly. If you were somehow able to hold a weapon then you did it. Being brought here only meant sealing your fate.

Nobody was here to take note of his entering.

And whatever for?

He saw the same fear and hopelessness that almost paralyzed him in the faces around him. Instinctively his arms closed tighter around the big tome in his hands.

Everything had begun so promising. But all of a sudden they had flocked in out of hidden wholes and tunnels and cracks, from everywhere. The dwarves had had to accept that it was _their_ home now. They had the advantage in local knowledge and, of course, in numbers.

And ever since Balin had fallen…

Their venture had died with him. They were leaderless and on top of that trapped. There was no escape. And they all knew it.

Finally he found the right bed. He almost hadn’t recognized Oin. His beard was in disarray and he was dreadfully pale. His breath rattled in his throat. Even without the massive stomach wound – the bandages were bled through – Ori knew that he was as good as dead.

“There... you are... laddie!” Oin grabbed something, his fingers shaking, and held it out to him.

Curiously Ori took the thing. It was the amulet. Gloin had always bragged how it had saved Oin’s life in the battle of five armies.

“You need... all the luck... you can... get... now... may Mahal... be with you... laddie!”


	4. Amulet - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gimli came back he brought news on the dwarves of Moria.   
> Now Nori and Gloin have to face the truth...

 

Amulet

 

(Nori)

 

 

His hollow eyes stared at the table. A mithril amulet of incredible value and an old, dusty tome. That’s all that’s left of his younger brother. And the amulet didn’t even belong to him, it had been Oin’s. But Gimli swore he’d found it on Ori. Maybe Oin had given it to him?

More like bequeathed!

He could practically hear Dori’s voice in his head: “Why did I let him go?”

Nori had to swallow. At least Dori didn’t have to suffer this moment. They had all feared it but to see the proof now in front of him...

Gloin’s voice – quiet as it was – interrupted his thoughts. “This time it hadn’t brought him luck.” His eyes also faced the table.

In the end their gazes met over the table, the pain of losing a brother mirrored in the eyes of the other. They nodded wordlessly, breathed deeply and turned back to the table.

Slowly Gloin reached out to the amulet and Nori after the book, but Nori couldn’t do it. He paused and finally pulled his hand back. A short look told him that the amulet was still on the table, too.

For a moment he closed his eyes against the pain. “Take the book”, he mumbled scarcely audible. “I can’t. Books were Ori’s life but this one only tells of his death.”

Gloin nodded. Carefully he took the book.

“Take the amulet. A long time ago it saved Oin’s life. Now I can only see his death in it.”

Nori understood that only too well.


	5. Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on after the battle of five armies.  
> And Bofur is regarding a sign...

 

Sign

 

(Bofur)

 

 

Bofur leaned back as far as possible, his gaze scrutinizing.

“Perfect!” he proclaimed and got a favourable grunt in return before his cousin beckoned him to get off the ladder.

Bifur grabbed the ladder, patted Bofur’s shoulder and disappeared inside. But Bofur stayed for a while and looked at the brightly polished wooden sign above the door. Freshly painted it told everyone that they could buy toys here.

Bifur’s toys.

Well, he and Bombur accommodated him sometimes with one or the other toy, if their time allowed it, but essentially it was his cousin’s shop. After all the exertions of their journey and the atrocities of the last battle Bifur had found calm and contentment – and fun – in carving. Just like working in the royal kitchen helped Bombur forget the cruelties of the carnage. Just like he distracted himself from his nightmares with the inspection and restoration of all the mines and vertical tunnels.

Unwillingly those pictures from back then, from so many years ago, sneaked back into his awareness. When friends and collegues from the guard had brought his cousin back, blood everywhere and an axe in his skull. Orcs had surprised them. He’d believed Bifur dead already. Nobody would’ve thought that he’d recover at all. But now he was here, independent and master of his own shop. He’d helped getting their old home back, had survived the battle of five armies and opened his own toyshop.

He was happy for his cousin. And incredibly proud.

A broad grin spread across Bofur’s face.

 

 


	6. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the many arrows Kili had shot in his life there were only seven that were of real importance!

 

Seven

 

(Kili)

 

 

Ever since he could remember the bow was his preferred weapon. He was good with the sword, too, but when he had the choice he’d always choose the bow. Most dwarfs didn’t understand that, thought him a coward who’d rather stayed out of a fight to attack the enemy in the rear. Or they thought the bow to only be a tool for hunting. Or even worse: elven stuff.

But Kili had learned not to listen to things like that. He knew he wasn’t a coward. And he knew what mattered to him. The best way to protect what was dear to him was to not let the dangers to his brother, his family and friends come into close range at all.

He looked into the fire, smirking, and called to mind those arrows from all those hundreds of arrows he’d shot in his life that meant something to him. That were special. There were only six.

Of course there was the first arrow he ever let loose. Nothing more than a mostly straight branch. While Dwalin had taught Fili how to correctly hold his sword he himself had drawn his toy bow, just for fun. And the branch-arrow? Well, he really had no idea how it had found its way to Dwalin’s bottom.

Then, naturally, there was the first arrow he’d shot a stag with. It had ensured him a place amongst the hunters and he’d felt really good, like a full-valued part of society. And most of all: adult!

Not forgetting his good-luck arrow. Fili’d crafted it. He’d carved the shaft from a piece of ash tree and forged the arrowhead himself. The feathers of a hawk made it even more unique than it already was and would ever be for Kili.

Surely he’d never forget that blasted orc arrow! It was pure chance that he and Fili had blundered into an orc raid. He hadn’t been able to dodge fast enough. He’d learned the hard way how painful and dangerous an arrow wound could be. Till today the nasty scar on his left thigh told of that story.

Around his neck hung number five.

Well, the arrowhead anyway. He’d rounded it and tied it to a leather strap. It’d been from the last arrow of his father who’d used it to save a friends life which had ultimately cost him his own.

Instinctively his hand touched the pendant on his chest and his gaze found his brother on the other side of the campfire. With the sixth arrow – and that was even more important to him – he’d saved Fili’s life. That was all that mattered!

Fili looked up and grinned. With nothing more than a certain look he beckoned for Kili to come over – most likely Bofur next to him was telling another one of those entertaining miner stories.

Without thinking he followed the wordless invitation of his brother and soon also laughed at the absurd stories of the dwarf with the funny hat.

Unaware that another noteworthy arrow awaited him, in just a few weeks time.

The last of his list.

The last one ever.

 

 


	7. Crossroads - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur's father gets cold feet.

 

Crossroads

 

(Bofur‘s father)

 

 

This all happened way too fast for him!

For all his life he’d went about things slow and calm. Gave himself time and didn’t let himself get rushed. He’d cut his own path, free and without pressure and in his own pace. Never had it done him any harm. No, on the contrary, that was what defined him, what made him who he was! He did whatever he wanted to and that mostly at a nice and leisurely pace.

But now, now everything happened so damn fast.

One moment he’d met this dwarrowdam. And what a gem she was! Sturdy and cheerful and vigorous and her beard! But the next moment she’d been pregnant and suddenly the baby had been there as well. So small and helpless, with the eyes of his mother.

It all happened too fast!

How should he keep up with this pace? And did he even want to?

Abruptly he stopped. His feet had led him to the edge of the village on instinct, to the crossroads that could either lead him back home by a detour or it could lead him away to his freedom. Somewhere where the world turned at a different speed if he wanted it to.

At home only responsibilities and duties and haste awaited him.

He breathed deeply… and took his first step towards freedom. Already he felt lighter as if a heavy burden was lifting of his shoulders. So he took the next step and the next…

But suddenly he saw the face of his little Bofur before his eyes, saw him smiling with that cute toothless grin, saw his tiny little hands playing with his own thick beard.

And he felt Findra’s warm hands on his brow stroking his hair behind his ears, incredibly slowly and at her leisure.

And he stopped.

No, he couldn’t give that up. That wasn’t worth it.

Sighing he turned around, ashamed of even thinking about leaving, let alone actually walking away.

Maybe it wasn’t the world around him that turned so fast, maybe he was just too slow.

Determined he followed the path back to the village.

From now on he’d face them: the haste and the hurry.

For Findra.

For Bofur!

 


	8. Tomato - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Nori learns a valuable lecture for life.  
> The hard way, of course...

 

Tomato

 

(Nori)

 

 

Go into the city of men, it’s easy to make a big haul there, Kjore had said.

Men don’t guard their treasures as suspiciously as dwarves, he’d said.

And he’d been right.

The men here had enough business with dwarves to not be suspicious if they found one in their midst, but they were still aloof enough to leave a dwarf alone. Ideal conditions.

On top of that there’s also the expensive jewellery of the mayor’s wife, which would be easy to fence. Simply perfect! And the bedroom window was close to the neighbouring house, so there’s an easy way out, he’d said…

Nori snorted scornful at the memory. His back started to hurt and the muscles in his neck and upper arms began to cramp. How long had he been standing here?

Chained in the pillory at the townsquare in public. He hated it!

And still, it could’ve been worse. They’d wanted to cut his right hand off as punishment for the theft. But to his disgrace it had been the mayor’s wife herself who’d saved him.

_“He’s still a child, don’t you see? He’s not even got a real beard!”_

Something smacked against the left side of his brow and burst. Slowly it slipped along his face until it fell to the ground. But a foul smell stayed, as well as the sticky juice which ran into his eye and burned like hell. There was the sound of a high voice, laughing. Ignoring the burning in his eye he looked up to see three children with a bowl full of scruffy tomatoes. He bestowed his most fierce look upon them and just wanted to start to scare them off with rude insults and threats so they’d run away when two of them reached back again. Immediately he closed his mouth. Just in time.

The red fruits burst in the middle of his face.

And the children were laughing even more. A few women who did their laundry in the washing tub in front of their houses joined in. As well as the carpenters who repaired a roof on a house nearby.

Furious Nori shook his head to free himself of tomato remains. He spit out to get rid of the disgusting taste of rotten vegetable.

It was gross. And it stank. And his whole face was sticky. And his _hair_!

And his back and neck were aching like hell.

But above all else it was incredibly humiliating!

Mortifying!

Kjore would get his just deserts if he ever had the misfortune of meeting Nori again!

But at least he’d learned one thing: NEVER trust the information of someone else!

 


	9. Festivities - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everywhere in Erebor the dwarves are celebrating the anniversary of the reclaiming of Erebor.  
> Fili just enjoys the moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOFA AU  
> Thorin, Fili and Kili are still alive after the battle of five armies in this one.

 

Festivities

 

(Fili)

 

 

The tension left him only slowly.

Today was the anniversary of the reclaiming of Erebor. And even if most of the mountain had still to be freed of the dragon’s filth and destruction, even if wide areas where still inaccessible due to collapsed – or in danger of collapsing – tunnels and passageways, today everyone in the whole mountain was celebrating.

The official ceremonies lay behind him. The long hours of spending in the throne room with important and noble dwarves were over. No more listening to speeches, watching different performances and having to eat such swanky dishes that he longed for fresh bread with butter.

The evening was reserved only for family and friends, by the kings wishes.

And Fili appreciated it.

This last year had made him truly realize what it meant to be heir to the throne. Thorin’s recovery after the battle of five armies had been a lengthy and tedious process – even today he felt every change in the weather in his left arm. His brother had been hurt back then, had been unconscious for days and he had longed to stay at his side, but with Thorin on the brink of death the dwarves had needed a leader. His responsibilities had caught up with him full tilt and way faster than he’d liked. And definitely at the worst moment possible.

Till this day he experienced difficulties occupying this position. It was strenuous and demanding.

That’s why he enjoyed this moment all the more.

His family was here. And his friends. Dwarves amongst whom he could be just himself. He didn’t have to be the heir in here. In this company he could just be Fili.

With a smile he grabbed a mug of beer and joined Gloin and Dwalin who sat opposite each other at a table. It was obvious that they planned on an arm wrestling match. Oin, Ori and a few others stood around them and placed bets eagerly.

Fili had to grin at their antics and looked around the room after a gulp of his drink. He found his uncle near the fireplace, talking with Balin and Bifur. He seemed relaxed and content. He’d changed since the battle. They all had in one way or the other.

That’s when someone laid a hand on his shoulder and he felt another body behind him.

“I have an idea!” Kili whispered conspiratorial and began clarifying how he’d planned to steel Bofur’s hat.

Still smirking Fili looked for the chosen victim and found him distracted by a conversation with his brother. They would have to be careful and a bit patient, but Kili’s plan could work.

Slowly he placed his mug on a nearby table.

Tomorrow he’d be a prince again, all decent and respectable, but not today!

He turned around to his brother.

And grinned.

 


	10. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin helps out a friend, in his own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did it anyway. I posted a chapter with characters from my headcanon without the background story for it all.   
> There's not too much to know:  
> Toreeya (called Tori) is the daughter of Thorin, born 53 years ago by a human mother after Thorin had had a very, very, very bad evening nine months prior.   
> Tori is an excellent healer. She manages to actually find her father and joins the quest.  
> Nori and her fall in love.  
> After the battle of five armies where Thorin and Kili nearly die she marries Nori and they'll have kids.
> 
> So, that's the really short version - and it really sounds bad this way, but maybe you give it a chance anyway.

 

Acrophobia

 

(Tori)

 

 

“I know a shortcut,” declared Dwalin.

Relieved Tori breathed easily again. She’d been called to an emergency in one of the recently accessed areas of Erebor and she wasn’t yet familiar with this part – which only meant that the danger of her getting lost was higher than it already was with her _outstanding_ sense of direction underground. Her cheeks still burned when she thought back to that embarrassing moment when she’d totally lost all sense of orientation and had thought to have finally found the way back home after a similar emergency only to stand in front of a stark naked dwarf inside the public bath with its hot springs instead of her living room.

“That’s good. Go ahead!”

It was pure coincidence that she’d stumbled upon Dwalin. Work had led him down here – that’s all he was willing to tell – and chance had let them stumble upon each other.

Optimistically she followed the trustworthy dwarf and good friend through the maze of stone. They talked a bit about her children and Thorin and the colonisation of Erebor until the tunnel opened up to one of the countless broad and deep chasms which pervade the mountain. Even though the sparse lighting wasn’t enough to see it she knew that deep down there rich gold veins were waiting for their quarrying.

Sceptical and with a queasy feeling she regarded the bridge. It looked quite solid, but more than two adult dwarves side by side wouldn’t fit between the merely waist-high stone banisters. And next to that waited the abyss with its deep blackness. The few lanterns on the bridge had no chance of lightening this darkness.

Without hesitation Dwalin strode ahead still telling his story of a disgruntled Thorin. His steps resounded unnaturally loud in the vast cavern.

Gulping, Tori pulled herself together and straightened. Slowly she put one foot in front of the other, all the time anxious to stay in the middle of the way. Her gaze was directed strictly ahead, exactly at the back of Dwalin’s head. Each step took her further over the chasm, her legs turned more and more to jelly and her steps got smaller and smaller. Ludicrous scenarios played before her inner eye of the bridge collapsing and them falling into the deep darkness.

“The bridge was tested and approved. It’s stable.” Like a mantra she was murmuring those words over and over again.

“Is everything alright?”

The deep voice snapped her out of her concentration and she had to realise in surprise that Dwalin had stopped. He scrutinized her with a confused and worried expression. “You’re paler than an elf.”

Tori tried to smile, but she failed miserably. “Acrophobia,” she managed to squeeze out in an awfully squeaky voice.

Dwalin just looked at her in bewilderment. “What?”

“Fear of heights?” she squeaked again.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. “Nonsense, that’s not possible! Back in the mountains with the stone giants, that were heights, but you didn’t seem to have any problems. And those goblin bridges were really unstable but you didn’t hesitate to run across them.”

Now it was Tori’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “That may be true, Dwalin, but if you fear for your life, your fear of heights gets subordinate.”

Slowly he nodded. Tori thought he’d turn and start walking again so she’d finally got a chance of getting off that bridge. Instead a malicious grin spread over his face and his hands reached back over his shoulders.

“In case you need an incentive… Grasper and Keeper haven’t been busy for quite a while!”

 


	11. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori knows there's only one true way of eating apples.  
> The way that awakes memories and brings the family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the headcanon chapters.  
> The story takes place not quite 10 years after the reclaiming of Erebor. Dori owns a small tea room where he serves self-made pastries together with tea. Nori is married with Tori, daughter of Thorin and they have three kids. Twin-boys and an adopted human girl that they'd found back in the troll horde (last surviving member of the family that had lived in the destroyed hut the company discovers shortly before they stumble upon trolls).  
> If you have questions, just ask.

 

Apple

 

(Dori)

 

 

With a thick pair of gloves on his hands Dori grabbed the baking dish and carefully got it out of the oven. Very pleased with himself he considered his work while taking the gloves off. He took a deep breath and relished it for a moment with closed eyes.

Memories took shape in the darkness of times long past and painted pictures of his mother, her cheeks red and her dark hair tamed by a kerchief. Just like delicate little plants feelings of comfort and love pushed slowly but steadily through the tough earth of decades.

And with a happy smile on his face Dori opened his eyes and regarded the glistening fruits in front of him. No matter what others said, he knew for sure: the only true way of eating apples was this. As bakes apples!

For this enjoyment really brought the family together. If the sweet smell of hot apples and almonds wafted through the house, through every last corner, it never took much time until the children found their way into the kitchen, their eyes shining with anticipation.

He loved the memories of Nori’s face – his nose still red from the cold outside and his eyes so very happy – when their mother put a plate of baked apples in front of him. Or his sweet little Ori, how he’d sat over his empty plate with his gap-toothed, contented grin, his mouth smeared with juice and his fingers sticky. 

With a chuckle he also had to think about Jessa and how her eyes had grown bigger and bigger after her first sceptical bite.

A faint ringing let him know that he wasn’t alone anymore. He stepped to the door which led from the kitchen to the seating area of his small tea room. He stopped there, enjoying the view with a smile.

Ori was already waiting at one of the tables and Nori had just entered with his family. Jessa and Nori instinctively closed their eyes and scented the air, a blissful smile on their faces. Tori just freed the twins of their warm knitted waistcoats when Kari frowned – or was it Jari? Dori still had problems keeping these two rascals apart from each other.

“What’s that smell, Mama?”

“That, my little sunshine,” said Tori, “is the smell of a feast!”

Nori shook his head slightly and finally opened his eyes.

“No honey. THAT is the smell of family.”

 


	12. Festivities - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aniversary of the reclaiming of Erebor.  
> The former company celebrates together. And Dori enjoys the moment over a cup of tea. He feels happy and content for the first time in ages. 
> 
> (Continuation to chapter 9: Festivities - 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Jessa are in this one too (see notes to the last two chapters).

 

Festivities

 

(Dori)

 

 

The delightfully harsh and spicy taste spread in his mouth, developed all his subtle nuances and his eyes closed on their own accord.

He had not known how much he’d missed this tea. The best tea he’d ever tasted. His favourite blend. His mother’d had it with her as she’d arrived from the Blue Mountains a few weeks ago – still perdurable despite her old age.

“What are you drinking, uncle Dori?” A soft voice yanked him back from his thoughts.

“A very special tea,” he explained to Jessa. If someone had told him two years ago that someday he’d be uncle to a human child, well…

“Can I taste it?”

“Of course!”

He took a new cup from the tablet and poured her some. A drop of lemon later he watched her balancing the cup to her lips. She grimaced a bit repulsed. He would’ve been surprised if the bitter and spicy taste had pleased a child’s palate.

“And you like that?” the little one asked incredulously while she carefully placed the cup back on the table.

Dori nodded. “Indeed. Do you want to drink something else to get rid of the taste?”

“Mama’s got apple juice.” And with that she vanished again.

His eyes followed her while he enjoyed another sip. A rare smile played across his lips. He felt good, content, to the core. Happy, that’s the right word.

Happy and free from worry.

Especially free from worry.

What a nice and unfamiliar feeling.

But they had reclaimed Erebor. Their king had survived and finally fully recovered from his wounds. His mother had withstood the arduous journey and made it to Erebor despite her old age. Ori was finally as save as he could get.

And Nori, yeah, Nori…

His eyes found his brother immediately. He was sitting at one of the tables, holding a golden goblet in his hands, scrutinizing the inserted jewels carefully. Until another hand disturbed the picture by chidingly tapping on his fingers. He looked at her and Tori only raised one eyebrow at him.

Yeah, his trouble maker number one was in the best of hands now. And if the last months were anything to go by then he was even on his way to integrity. It was almost too good to be true.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Surprised Dori looked up. He hadn’t heard Oin approaching. The old apothecary stood next to him, sniffing.

Only a short time later Balin also joined them, all three of them sitting there with a cup of tea in their hands looking at today’s youth. Their future was here now, in their legitimate homeland.

There were Fili and Kili who laughed like children while running around throwing Bofur’s hat back and forth between them while Bofur was close on their heels, ranting and cursing like only a miner could.

And there was Jessa who sat on Thorin’s lap with a mug in her hands – most likely apple juice – animatedly telling him something. And Nori and Tori who used this short moment alone for an intimate kiss, completely forgetting their surroundings.

And of course Ori who sat over his papers, brow furrowed in concentration while he worked on a portrait of their mother.

Now it was their turn to shape the future.


	13. Hairless - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessa is at her weekly cooking lecture with Bombur.  
> And she overhears some people talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the time of the chapter 'Apple' or maybe few years later.
> 
> Jessa is the human girl, Tori and Nori adopted (more information in the notes of chapters 'Acrophobia' and 'Apple').

 

Hairless

 

(Jessa)

 

 

Carefully Jessa placed the clay pot into the hot oven, hands wrapped with thick oven gloves to keep her fingers from getting burned.

“That’s it. At least for now. Now we need to be patient and wait. You can join the others in the living room if you want to,” Bombur said and wiped sweat from his brow with a towel. It had gotten pretty hot with all the steam of the different pots.

His wife Walli had just entered the kitchen and nodded eagerly. “Yes, join us. There’s enough tea left and I’m just about to fetch the nut cake from the pantry. I’m sure Bombur will tell you as soon as it’s time to move along.”

The cook nodded. Jessa felt comfortable here. She like them both and enjoyed her weekly cooking lectures with Bombur to the fullest.

She smiled, thanked them politely and stepped into the hallway. She opened the door to the living room, only to pause the next moment. She somehow knew the voices of the dwarrowdams inside, most likely she’d met them once or twice at the market or in the treatment room of her mother.

And that was the topic of their conversation: her mother.

“…a shame indeed. What will the representatives from the Iron Hills think upon seeing our _princess_? Way to tall and scrawny and this hairless face?”

“I wonder what the king saw in that human woman that was her mother?”

“I also wonder how any dwarf can have the hots for her. No beard, not even a fuzz.”

“It’s hardly surprising that she only picked up that sleazy thief. Why the king allowed _that_ defies me completely.”

Perfectly silent Jessa closed the door again and stepped backwards, lips pressed together and hands balled to fists. How could these women say such vile things about her mama – about her family?

Without realising it she found herself back in the kitchen.

“I thought you wanted to join the others. What happened, dearie?” Walli wanted to know immediately and as she saw the look on Jessa’s face she put the cake aside at once.

With ease she placed the child on the sideboard, so that Jessa had to look down to her – but it also got harder to avoid her gaze. Bombur joined them, too, a touch of worry and confusion in his sweet-tempered eyes.

It took a little prodding but soon Walli got her to tell what she’d heard. Her expression grew rapidly darker.

“Mama isn’t ugly. And papa is not sleazy,” Jessa said defiantly, yet insecure and on the verge of tears. “Or are they?”

“Of course not, dearie!” Walli encouraged and embraced the girl. “You know, some of those dwarrowdams in there are terribly narrow-minded and can’t see further than their noses. As soon as they bump into something new – like your mama – they talk it down because they don’t know what to make of it or are afraid of it. And most of them are simply jealous!”

“Of mama?” Jessa asked puzzled.

Walli nodded. As well as Bombur. “Exactly. Because your mama is a princess and they are not. And because your mother, although she’s only half dwarf, has found her One and they have not.”

Jessa frowned. “Then it’s not about the lacking beard at all?”

Bombur shook his head: “No. Although a soft and velvety fuzz on a woman’s cheek is very beautiful. But that should never be everything that counts. What’s inside that person, that’s way more important. And the thing about your papa: I’m sure that was Rosseka.”

He lowered his voice conspiratorial and leaned closer to Jessa. “She’s jealous that your mama got your papa first and not herself. She’s been totally smitten with Nori’s great hair for ages!”

At that Jessa actually had so smile a bit.

Walli looked at her, determined. “You know what? I think I throw those tattling geese out and we eat this delicious cake all alone?”

Jessa grinned from ear to ear.

She really loved the gentle cook and his cheerful wife.

 


End file.
